


Dedication

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Story, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, flowersforvrains19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Haru  just want to give  some flowers  to Miyu. But he had struggles in the past  to give them to her. will he be able to get the flowers to her after all the stuff he made to do and  the abuse he went through?  . Contains Haru x Miyu.   Miyu and Aoi is 16.   Haru is 14.  This is a au oneshot. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.





	Dedication

Aoi zaizen was at the hospital seeing Miyu Sugisaki . Miyu and Aoi was hugging each other and having a great time until they heard a doctor say " Sir, you don't feel good enough . Go away". The guy said " No, I am gonna see her. I have not spoken to her until 10 years. I was abused by ai called Lightning . He blackmailed me to do bad stuff for me to just see her again. I just want to give her these violet flowers that been trying to give her for 10 years!". 10 bully guards said " that is a big lie" taing the flowers out of his hand and spitting his face and physically abusing him and asked in a mocking way " who's the name of this failure of a guy?".

Miyu and Aoi said " something is bad going on. we need to check what's going on." so they went outside to see 10 guards beating up a yellow haired boy. Miyu said " stop beating him up!". Then all 10 guards punched Miyu in the face. " Miyu!" Aoi screamed. That guard did not know he made a big mistake. The boy who was getting beaten up aand said " My name is Haru! You wil a pay for hurting Miyu!" knocking out the 10 guards easily and grabbing the violet flowers back. The cops came and arrested the guards. Haru had a ice pack with him . He was too weak to walk so he had to crawl to get to Miyu to give her the flowers . It took him a while for Haru to get to where she was.

Haru said " Miyu..." in tears in his eyes while he handed her the violet flowers. Aoi said " those flowers are big. They can't be new!". Miyu looked at the flowers with tears in her eyes " They are 10 years old . wait.. Haru, did Lightning blackmail you to do mean stuff and did he abuse you?". Haru cried in tears " yes". Miyu said " Haru, you seem to be dedicated about me. Haru, do you have feelings for me?". Haru, the male ai cried in tears " Miyu, I l... love... you . I don't it might be onesided . But I just want you to be happy.". Due to his tears, Miyu's face was healed of the punches and Haru was healed as well".

Haru said " Miyu..." Miyu said " Haru...". Aoi was thinking " please I want to see this romantic time.". Miyu went toward Haru's lips and said " I love you, Haru". Haru kissed her back and said " I love you too, Miyu!". Miyu and Haru had a very sweet cute romantic scene . Aoi was crying with joyful tears saying " They are so cute together!".


End file.
